a) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to novel 1-cyclopropyl-4-substituted-5-R.sub.3 -6-fluoro-8-R.sub.4 -7-(2-R.sub.1 -6-R.sub.2 -4-pyridyl)-1,4-dihydro-quinolines and their pharmaceutical compositions, and a method of treating malignancy with these compounds.
b) Information Disclosure Statement
Gilligan et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,623,650 issued Nov. 18, 1986, discloses 1-substituted 6,8-difluoro-7-aryl-1,4-dihydroquinol-4-one 3-carboxylic acids stated to have antibacterial activity.
Schriewer et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,705,788 issued Nov. 10, 1987, discloses antibacterially active 7-amino-1-(substituted cyclopropyl)-1,4-dihydro-4-oxo-3-quinolinecarboxylic acids of the formula ##STR2## in which
X.sub.1 and X.sub.2 can be identical or different and represent hydrogen or halogen;
R.sub.1, R.sub.2 and R.sub.3 represent hydrogen, methyl, chlorine or fluorine, the radicals R.sub.1 -R.sub.3 never all being identical; and
R.sub.4 and R.sub.5, together with the nitrogen atom to which they are bonded, form a 5-membered or 6-membered heterocyclic ring which may be substituted.
Schriewer et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,908,366, issued Mar. 13, 1990, discloses compounds of the formula ##STR3## in which
Y represents a carboxyl group, a nitrile group, an ester group --COOR.sub.1 or an acid amide group --CONR.sub.2 R.sub.3 ;
X.sub.1 represents hydrogen, nitro, alkyl or halogen;
X.sub.4 can be hydrogen or halogen, or alkyl;
R.sub.4 and R.sub.5, together with the nitrogen atom to which they are bonded form a 5- or 6-membered heterocyclic ring which can additionally contain the atoms or groups --O--, --S--, --SO--, --SO.sub.2 --, ##STR4## as ring members of the group ##STR5## can also represent a ring system of the structure ##STR6## which can optionally be substituted on the ring carbons by methyl and pharmaceutically usable hydrates, salts or esters thereof.
These compounds are stated to have a high antibacterial activity and therefore to be suitable as active compounds for human and veterinary medicine.
Wentland, U.S. Pat. No. 4,959,363, issued Sep. 25, 1990, discloses compounds of the formula ##STR7## where
R is hydrogen, hydroxy, amino or lower-alkyl;
R.sub.1 is lower-alkyl, lower-alkenyl, cycloalkyl, pyridinyl, phenyl or substituted phenyl
R.sub.2 is hydrogen, amino or hydroxy;
R.sub.6 is hydrogen or fluoro; and
R.sub.7 is phenyl, pyridinyl or selected other heterocycles;
The compounds are stated to have antiviral activity against herpes virus.
Lesher et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,075,319, dated Dec. 24, 1991, discloses fluorinated 1-cyclopropyl-7 -(substituted-pyridinyl)-1,4-dihydro-4-oxo-3-quinolinecarboxylic acids of the formula ##STR8## wherein
R is hydrogen;
R' and R" are hydrogen or fluoro, or other groups; and
Z is 3- or 4-pyridinyl substituted by alkyl groups or substituted alkyl groups. The compounds are stated to be superior antibacterial agents.